


Oopsie

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidents, Actual Angel Bucky Barnes, Age Play, Crying, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Headspace, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Prompt Fill, Scat, Wet & Messy, Wetting, and he doesn't touch it or anything, daddy!Bucky, diaper change, kind of, little!steve, mentions of HYDRA, messing, not too graphic i guess, pee desperation, poop desperation, rash, steve struggles with his headspace, this is my first time writing something like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: Peeing his diapers was one thing, especially since he knew that Bucky (and himself, too) enjoyed that part of their play very much, but pooping in them… that was different.I got asked to write a fic involving diaper messing, so... here we go, my guys :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=buckme).



> My first real prompt-fill, yey :)
> 
> I have never written anything like this before, and how only ever read a few fics in which the subject of messing was included, so I don't know what's important to include for it to be good, but i hope that you guys who are into it might still enjoy it!:)
> 
> this fic is another stand-alone, yet you could mentally include it into my series, as it plays in the same setting, with the age play and the established relationship and everything!
> 
> As always, none of the original characters and plots that inspired me belong to me!

Steve’s stomach grumbled as he hurried through the empty dimly lit hallways, one looking just like the other and god, there were so many of them.

He always thought it was ridiculous, but now he finally understood why people tended to tell their kids that they should wait awhile going into the water after they ate. Although he wasn’t really sure about that; What it really because it would upset their stomachs? Or because of something different? He would google that later on, he told himself.

If he ever made it out of his damn maze, that is, he added with an internal growl.

If he had known how this day would go, he hadn’t eaten all the chili con carne that Bucky had cooked for lunch. But how had he been supposed to?

After all, the day had started as usual; he has woken up in little space, and has spent most of the morning playing and cuddling with his Daddy. Then, it was lunchtime, and Daddy wanted to try out a new recipe. Right as they were cleaning up the kitchen, the call from Nat came; she and Sam urgently needed their support in an abandoned Hydra base not to far from where they lived, which had turned out to not be all that abandoned after all, and Clint would pick them up with a quinjet in about 20 minutes.

Nat had apologized thoroughly for having to ask them to do this, but as it was, she and Sam were in a rather difficult situation, and they were in dire need of support.

Of course not willing to let down their friends, Steve forced himself out of headspace with Bucky’s help, and they quickly put on their uniforms, just in time for Clint to arrive at the edge of the woods a few streets away from their apartment, stealth mode on so that their neighbours wouldn’t notice his arrival.

Reluctantly and only after a lot of convincing from Bucky’s side, Steve had agreed to keep his diaper on, just to be safe, since he couldn’t completely trust his mind to stay in adult headspace as the interruption had been really abrupt and he wasn’t used to going out of headspace by his own ‘will’.

Now he was glad that he had listened to his Da-… to _Bucky’s_ words.

The base was huge, like really, really impressively _huge_ , and when they had arrived, they had already lost contact with Sam and Nat. Even though Steve would have preferred not to, still feeling a bit insecure about his condition but unwilling to have Clint know about it, they ultimately decided to split up, as that would higher their chances to get to their friends as fast as possible.

Now, they were in the base for a little over an hour, and the call from Nat came in almost two hours ago.

The fullness Steve had felt in his stomach after eating had slowly started to travel further down, same as the milk and water he had drunk before and alongside their meal.

He had already peed himself a little, partly due to his bladders’ fullness, but also because he had to go around a dark corner, and there was a fat rat, and maybe his mind wasn’t fully back to normal headspace just yet… anyways, it scared him, he jumped a little, and a second later he felt the diaper’s material turning damp against his pee-… no, wrong word, his _penis_.

That had taken the edge of a bit, as the amount had been more than just a few dribbles, but the need to go had returned by now, and it was rather urgently.

If Steve had been in complete adult headspace, he wouldn’t be so bothered by it. He would be convinced he was able to hold it in, and even if not, he would simply pull down his pants and relieve himself in some darker corner, since he was alone here, and that would give him a bit more privacy. It wouldn’t be a big deal, he had been in the army, after all, and the ways and locations some of the soldiers (and himself, too) had to take care of their businesses had often been way more inconvenient and uncomfortable than emptying one’s bladder and bowels in an empty hallway of an unused enemy base.

But, unfortunately, Steve’s mind was still clinging to his littlespace, not used to being forced out of it, and therefor Steve couldn’t be so cool about it. He knew his body’s limits when he was little, and could only guess how this in-between-state would affect them now.

Actually, Steve wasn’t cool about anything; he felt like he was on the verge of panicking. He was alone, and it was cold as hell here. Each of his steps caused a creepy echo, and despite telling himself that he was indeed alone and checking on it often enough with a look over his shoulder, Steve couldn’t quite get his legs to slow down as he moved along the way. His diaper was wet, and he had to go potty again, so bad that his tummy and butt have already started to hurt a bit with the urgency of it. There were rats behind every corner, and Steve couldn’t be sure that he wasn’t about to meet some good old Hydra agent any minute. Everything about this place was terrible.

He wanted to be with Bucky. He didn’t know where he was, didn’t even exactly know where he was himself as his brain was too distracted with other things going on to completely keep his taken way in mind, and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his Daddy, no, Bucky, and be comforted by him.

Feeling his bowels cramp up again, Steve couldn’t help but whimper quietly as the sensation caused him to slow down, clamping his cheeks together as tight as he could, forcing him to take smaller steps, unwilling to stop walking altogether.

The dire need passed somewhat after a few seconds, and Steve was able to move along as before.

The hallway to his left was lit brighter than the one in front of him, so he decided to take this one.

Slowly, and with his gun unlocked in his hand since he didn’t have his shield anymore, he made his way around the corner, carefully checking its emptiness, before throwing one last look over his shoulder. Once he was satisfied with his observations, Steve kept going, and to his dismay, his steps echoed even louder in this hallway than in the one before, making a shiver of discomfort running down his spine.

It wasn’t a long hallway, and at the end of it, the only way Steve could take was right. So, he followed the way the path was going, and found one that was so long and weekly lit, he couldn’t even make out the end of it.

Swallowing down his growing fear, Steve took a deep breath and stepped into it.

He was only a few meters in when his gut cramped again, and to his utter horror, he could feel a solid mass settling at the end of his colon, letting him know that if he wasn’t to find a spot to relieve himself very soon, his body would not wait any longer, the end of its resistance announcing himself with an involuntarily release of foul smelling gas.

That was one of the perks of the serum and his enhanced metabolism that came with it; very efficient digestion.

And what normally was something people tended to want in their lives, was now proving itself to be a big problem for Steve.

Of course, this wasn’t the first time he had to go number two while he was on a mission, but it was indeed the first time that he was feeling so insecure, frightened and _small_. That he also had to pee rather badly, didn’t help the slightest.

Now unable to move further, as any movement threatened the mess to come out on its own accord, Steve breathed heavily, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to concentrate on willing his poop to stay where it was.

It hurt, in a stinging kind of way, making his guts throb with pain. Even though he was wearing both the thick diaper and the uniform, Steve couldn’t help but bring his right hand to his backside, pressing against it as if that would help his hole keeping itself shut.

He could practically feel his stool probing at it from the inside, and while that was definitely an unpleasant thought, especially in this situation, it also felt kind of funny, in a way Steve couldn’t quite describe. He had to pass gas again, and whimpered a bit at the feeling of the escaping air.

He had never messed his diaper before. The subject came up more than once, and even though he didn’t exactly told Steve that he wanted him to do it, Bucky had promised him each time that if it was something Steve might enjoy or if it helped him feel even more safe and little, he would take care of him. And it wasn’t like Steve had never considered it, because something about the idea of holding his poop back before eventually releasing it just for the fun of it, maybe even making him feel like a real baby even more, was really intriguing for some unknown reason to him, yet he never felt comfortable enough about it to try it.

Peeing his diapers was one thing, especially since he knew that Bucky (and himself, too) enjoyed that part of their play very much, but pooping in them… that was different.

He hadn’t ruled it out completely either, but he was anything but thrilled that it was about to happen now, in an empty hallway of a Hydra base, with his Daddy nowhere near him to comfort and cuddle him afterwards, and tell him that it was okay, that he was still his good, little boy.

Steve felt tears shooting into his eyes at the thought, and was glad that they were already closed. He didn’t want to cry, not here, not when he could meet an enemy every second.

But he felt so lonely, and helpless. His bum hurt really bad, and so did his insides due to him holding back so desperately. He has already lost another spurt of pee, caused by his distress, and he knew that more was to follow. He wanted to be with his Daddy, and couldn’t, and that made his heart clench with sadness.

Another cramp caused his body to shudder, and Steve whimpered again. He could feel his muscles working inside, wanting his mess to move forward while Steve tried his best to clench his cheeks tightly together, even though he knew that he was fighting a lost battle.

Overwhelmed with the need to just get out of here and get to Da-, no _Bucky_ , no _his Daddy_ , Steve forced his legs to keep going, agonizingly slowly, but it only took him three steps to realize how big of a mistake this has been.

With a pained groan, Steve’s legs gave in to the pain shooting through his lower abdomen, and he had to get a hold of the wall next to him in order not to collapse completely.

In this new position, squatting with his legs apart, Steve’s poor hole didn’t stand a chance to hold on any longer.

The pent-up tears from before began to stream down Steve’s cheeks as he felt the head of the first turd escaping him, pushing against the back of the diaper. It was only halfway out, but Steve knew that he had to finish this now.

Reluctantly, he pushed, until the poop eventually fell down into the seat of his diaper, hard and uncomfortably hot against the backside of his balls.

Steve pushed another solid portion out, and barely registered his bladder emptying itself into the diaper as well, only really noticing it when the wetness started to travel down to his perineum and backside, pooling around his mess before the material soaked it up.

After the harder parts were out, Steve was forced to push out something more mushy, and it was so much, he could feel his diaper bulging with it, confined by his tight uniform pants.

His whole backside felt hot from it, and as his bladder eventually emptied, Steve was on his knees, legs spread apart as far as they would go with wet cheeks and a shivering bottom lip, still pushing out more poop into the seat of the diaper.

He hated to admit it, but the relief felt good, really good. If it hadn’t happened in such a horrible, humiliating situation, Steve might have even found himself enjoying it.

He was thankful for the reliable material of the diaper and the fact that his uniform was a one-part-suit and made of water- and somewhat bulletproof material, as its thickness helped keeping the smell at bay, even though Steve couldn’t deny that he was smelling something.

With a quiet sob, Steve eventually pushed out the rest of his stool, before his hole clenched around nothing for a few seconds.

His diaper was filled completely, and the existence of his accident was always noticeable, as it covered his skin from his butt cheeks to his testicles, clinging to it warmly and, due to it gotten mixed with his urine, wetly.

Taking a deep breath, Steve made himself stand up again.

His mess mushed against him at the movement, coating his balls and even the tip of his penis while also travelling up the cleft of his butt a bit, and Steve only wanted to curl up and cry on the floor for hours until he passed out from dehydration.

But that wouldn’t bring him closer to Daddy, and that was all he actually, really wanted, really _needed_ , his chest tightening with the longing he felt for the other man’s presence.

So, even though his messy, soggy diaper reminded him of his embarrassment with every step he took, Steve forced himself to keep going, following one creepy hallway after the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since so many of you have requested another chapter: soft aftercare of the accident, in which Bucky takes care of his baby and makes him all clean and fresh again

He didn’t know for how many minutes or hours he had been straying those hallways.

What he knew was, that when he finally heard Bucky’s voice calling for him from somewhere behind him, causing him to immediately change directions and practically sprint into his arms with tears streaming down his face as Sam, who had been right behind him gave them the weirdest of looks but didn’t ask because he was nice like that, the contents of his messy diaper have turned uncomfortable cold, and his skin has started to itch with the stickiness of it.

He could smell himself the entire time, even though it was only a rather latent but all-present smell, and he hoped with all his heart that Bucky, or at least please, god, _Sam_ would not notice it.

He had only a limited amount of luck though.

Sam might have not noticed it, especially since he had turned his back towards them and since then busied himself with his phone as soon as he saw Steve throwing himself into Bucky’s arms, full on sobbing and clinging to him for dear life while Bucky immediately pulled him close, whispering comforting words into his hair, but Bucky did notice.

At first, Steve could only hear him sniffling next to his ear, and hoped for Bucky to think that what he was smelling came out of one of the drains on the floor around them, but then he felt how Bucky’s hand had slowly travelled down his back, over the swell of his padded butt until he reached down far enough in order to gently press against the bulge on his backside.

Steve winced pathetically at the sensation of having his mess getting pushed even further against his skin, and even though he logically knew that Bucky would never do that, he couldn’t help but flinch a bit from the fear of getting yelled at or being slapped for being such a dirty, no-good boy.

Bucky, however, did nothing like that.

Once his first confusion passed after a few seconds, he let his hand rest on the small of Steve’s back again, and gently kissed the shell of Steve’s ear before whispering; “Oh, honey. Now how did that happen?”. There was no scolding in his voice, and even though Steve was still feeling embarrassed and humiliated and so, so bad about himself, he felt himself relaxing the tiniest bit, leaning in further into his Daddy’s tight embrace.

“T’was an accident, Daddy.”, he mumbled, almost inaudible, and felt Bucky nodding his head next to his.

“I know, baby boy, it’s okay. It happens.”

He sounded so kind and calm that it made Steve’s heart clench with relief, and before he knew it, he was sobbing heavily again.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam looking at him with concern on his face, but instead of trying to overplay his outburst, Steve decided to simply shut his eyes and ignore it, the need to be comforted by his Daddy way bigger than the amount of shame he was feeling about letting someone else see him like this.

Too wrapped up in his own thoughts and worries, Steve didn’t listen to the words Bucky and Sam exchanged.

Only when Bucky slowly separated himself from their embrace did Steve notice that they were alone.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s go home.”, Daddy said, and took Steve by the hand.

As it turned out, Sam had arranged with the others that Bucky and Steve could use the jet to get home and park it where Clint had picked them up earlier that day, and one of them would come and fly the thing away soon after.

During their flight back, Steve didn’t say a single word.

Bucky had tried a few times to coax him into sitting down and have some light conversation, or to simply remind him that it was okay and that he loved him, but Steve couldn’t find it in him to answer, and he surely didn’t want to sit, either. It was like all the words had vanished from his mind, and only shame and disgust about himself were left. It was still nice to hear Bucky say those things, though.

Steve had been so afraid of Bucky’s reaction to his accident the whole time while he was wandering through the base, both scared not to find him and to eventually meet him. So yeah, it was a very comforting thing, to hear that his Daddy didn’t hate him for this.

The short walk back to their apartment happened in silence, too. Steve had allowed his Daddy to take his hand, though, and apparently that was enough for Bucky to wear a smile whenever he was looking at the other man.

When they entered the apartment, Steve took the straight way to the bathroom, and was just about to lay himself down on the cold, tiled floor when he felt his Daddy grabbing his elbow, keeping him from sinking down further.

“What are you doing here, sweetheart? Daddy won’t change you on the hard floor.”, Bucky said in a gentle tone, and Steve felt a new wave of tears shooting into his eyes.

“I can clean myself up here… don’t want to make the bed all messy and dirty.”, he answered, voice barely more than a whisper and unable to look at his Daddy’s face.

“Love, hey. Listen to me.”, Bucky said and carefully cupped Steve’s face, making him look at him anyways. “It was an accident, and I know that you are feeling terrible about it, but there really is no reason for that. I love you, no matter what, and I will not let my little boy lay down on the cold bathroom floor to change himself. That’s my job as your Daddy, and I love my job. We’re going to the bedroom, like always, I will make your cute little butt all clean and fresh again, like always, and then everything will be fine again. Now come on, let’s get you out of this thing, it must feel really uncomfortable by now.”, Bucky said with a kind smile, and let his thumb run over Steve’s cheek softly before taking his hand again and leading him to their bedroom, Steve following him reluctantly.

Before he could lay down, Bucky spread out both his favourite blanket and an additional towel on top of that on the mattress.

Then, he quickly went to the smaller bathroom next to their room to grab the wipes, the diaper bin and another towel, and brought it all with him. 

Carefully, he helped his boy out of his uniform, until the diaper and his socks was all he was still wearing before slowly lying him down on the bed, wincing in sympathy at the unhappy noise Steve made as soon as his backside made contact with the surface, causing his load to spread further inside his diaper, painfully reminding him just how messy and dirty he was, as if the smell that had started to take over the room didn’t already do that enough.

Once Steve was lying on his back, legs spread slightly and tears rolling down his face again, Bucky opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out something Steve had forgotten about but caused his whole face to lit up at the sight of it before another rivulet of tears escaped his eyes.

Softly, Bucky guided the pacifier into his baby’s mouth, who immediately started to suck on it forcefully, a bit of the tension in his muscles vanishing as soon as his lips closed around the device.

It never failed to fascinate Bucky what huge effect that little thing had on his boy.

Steve glanced up at Bucky, tears making his vision blurry. His Daddy was looking at him with fondness, a soft smile playing around his lips and even though his mind was occupied with a whole lot of other, less pleasant thoughts, Steve couldn’t help but think that his Daddy was beautiful, especially when he looked at him like that.

When Bucky’s fingertips travelled down his sides, tickling him lightly in the process, Steve held his breath as he knew what would follow. He wanted to get out of the dirty diaper, wanted his Daddy to make him feel all clean and nice again, but at the same time the thought of his Daddy opening the messy diaper horrified him.

He could only imagine the terrible smell, and the idea of what his Daddy would _see_ there was even worse.

Panic was rising in his chest, and before Steve could stop himself, he started to cry violently, sobbing loudly and painfully around the pacifier, unable to hold any of it back.

Immediately abandoning what he was doing before, Bucky leaned over him and gently placed his hands on both side’s of his baby’s face, stroking his skin lightly with him thumbs.

“Shh, sweet boy, it’s okay. I know that you’re not feeling good right now but I promise, it’s alright. Daddy’s here, Daddy’s got you.”

“B-but, I’m so… so… _disgusting_ ”, Steve wailed, voice cracking at the last word.

An almost pained expression appeared on his Daddy’s face before he leaned down even further, pressing a big kiss to Steve’s forehead.

“You could never be disgusting to me. I mean it. I love you. Nothing you do could ever disgust me, and believe me, this is nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Steve shook his head, still crying heavily. “Your hands will get all duh-huh-rty.”

“Then I’ll wash them. It’s no big deal, baby, it really isn’t.”. Softly, Bucky kept on stroking Steve’s cheeks, for seconds or minutes Steve didn’t know, until he eventually managed to calm down enough and look at his Daddy with wet eyes.

“There we go, you’re such a good, little boy. I’m so proud of you.”, Bucky said with a kind smile, and kissed Steve’s forehead again. “Will you let Daddy take care of you now? And I promise we’ll stop as soon as you tell me to, okay?”

After a moment of consideration, Steve nodded. He really wanted to get rid of the messy diaper. And he trusted his Daddy, even though he was terrified about what was about to follow.

Slowly, giving Steve every chance to stop him in case he changed his mind, Bucky undid first one tape, then the other.

Carefully, he then stroked the damp material of the front down between Steve’s legs, making it wipe over his pee-pee and his balls, and already Steve could feel some of the yucky stuff leave his skin.

Then the stench hit him, and for a second Steve had to fight back the urge to retch, another broken sob shaking his body.

He expected his Daddy to jump back, to hold his hand over his mouth and nose to shelter them from the smell, or to even leave the room completely, as that is what every normal person would’ve done, at least in Steve’s mind.

But his Daddy did no such thing. When Steve looked at him, he was smiling down softly at him, and the hand that wasn’t holding the wipes stroked the inside of his thigh reassuringly, the metal cool against his heated skin.

Although Steve noticed that his Daddy was breathing through his mouth, his reaction, or rather the lack of it, made Steve feel better about himself. Apparently, not even a poopy diaper was yucky enough for his Daddy to run, and now Steve wanted to cry for a whole different reason than he did before.

He swallowed thickly, trying to take in as little as possible of the stench surrounding them while breathing, and even managed to give Bucky a tiny, wet smile when he said, “See? Everything’s fine.”

Carefully and very thoroughly, Bucky began wiping him clean, using a fresh wipe for each new stroke.

Steve felt as the wet tissue ran through his crevice a few times to make sure that everything was nice and clean there, the cool dampness tickling him as his Daddy ran it over and around his hole.

“Whoopsie, sorry, baby boy.”, Bucky laughed as Steve jumped at the sensation, and made a funny face towards him that made Steve giggle while he sucked on his binky, a lot calmer than before.

Then, Daddy took care of the skin where thigh and groin met, before eventually finishing his work at his genitals, carefully pulling back his foreskin and lifting up his sac to make sure that nothing of his mess was left there, either.

After that was done, Daddy threw everything into the bin and took hold of the other towel he brought with him and gently dabbed the skin dry, making an unhappy face when he took a closer look at the spot were perineum and cleft met. “Looks like you’re having a bit of a rash there, honey.”, he commented and looked at Steve empathetically.

“Does is hurt when I do this?”, he asked before gently running the tip of one finger over the irritated skin. Now that he was paying attention to it and his mind wasn’t blinded by his shame and panic anymore Steve noticed that yes, it indeed hurt a little.

He hissed quietly at the touch, and felt as tears began shooting into his eyes again because everything about this day was awful and he didn’t want to hurt, he just wanted to be wrapped up in his blanket with his Daddy’s arms around him instead of having to deal with a messy diaper and this painful thing that Daddy called a ‘rash’.

“Shh, baby, I know, it’s okay.”, Bucky tried to comfort him, softly massaging his thigh with his free left hand again. “How about we’re taking a nice, hot bath together so you can feel all clean and fresh again, and then I put some cream on this nasty bit? And if you want to, I can make you a warm bottle of milk before we go to bed. Would that sound good, baby boy?”, his Daddy asked in the gentlest voice, and yes, that did sound good.

Slowly, Steve nodded, sucking on his pacifier harder. At that, his Daddy gave him a bright smile, and patted his thigh.

“Great! Daddy’s just gonna get undressed real quick and then we can go to the bathroom, okay?”, he asked, already fumbling with the zipper of his uniform as Steve watched, thinking that this was an idea he was definitely okay with.

There was barely anything better than bath time with Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i have not disappointed you!
> 
> As I said, this is my first time writing something that includes messing, so please let me know what you think about it, if you want to see more of it, what i can do better next time...  
> Since this isn't one of my kinks (yet) it's hard to define what a fic like this needs to be good/satisfying, so your critique would be really helpful :)
> 
> If you have anything you would like me to write for you, feel free to let me know:)
> 
> And if you want to support your probably-not-so-local, fairly tired gal a bit... [here's a way do to that!:)](http://www.buymeacoffee.com/catchfeels)


End file.
